Somewhere new
by Queen of the Snow-Wolf
Summary: After Naruto's parents die in a car crash he moves to the city to live with his older sister (sorry for the bad summary 1st time) [Kyuubi x Naruto]


HI this is Q-o-t-S-W welcome please review if you read this all the way,

This is my first story so please give don't judge to hard and please help by giving me ideas and spotting mistakes i make.

modern fan-fiction

I Queen of the Snow-Wolf do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form

* * *

><p>A young bandaged boy slept with wires poking out of his hospital gown. All plugged up to machine's in a blank white hospital room, Doctor's checking the monitor's going by there business when the monitor's started beeping.<p>

The boy was waking up after two long year's of being in a coma. Doctors started to check this young man's pupil's other's where asking him questions involving can he move his toes and speak.

This young boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

-ONE HOUR LATER-

doctor's where walking out of the patient's room.A young woman sat and waited for a doctor to come say something about her brother she was told by the receptionist that she had to wait here until Naruto's doctor came and said everything was fine.

Narumi sat and wait when her brother's doctor came out the elevator doctor Tsunade was that doctor. "Narumi" said Tsunade "Naruto is up and ready for visitor's you may go see him."

Narumi jumped out of the chair and hugged Tsunade "Thank you Tsunade" cried Narumi. Tsunade smiled and hugged the girl back "it's all right Narumi we are family it may not be by blood be we are if you need anything just ask."

Narumi was about to press the button to go upstairs in the elevator when she stopped and thanked Tsunade again and went up the elevator to the forth floor.

Narumi entered the room where her brother was,Naruto was sat up and eating the hospital food like an animal.

Naruto looked up to see his sister " Narumi-nee" he called,"otouto" she called Narumi ran over to the bed and hugged Naruto.

When she let go and sat down next to the bed she noticed the upset look on his face. "Naruto" she called "I know your upset it wasn't your fault it was mine if i didn't ask Kaa-chan and Oto-san to drop me off to my new house none of this would of happened i'm sorry."

Naruto got up onto wobbly feet and walked to his sister and sat down next to her "it's ok nee-chan it wasn't your fault it was an accident" he said hugging her.

-A WEEK LATER-

Narumi was sat in a silver with black strips Shelby GT500 driving towards the hospital to pick up Naruto today he was being discharged.

Once she got to the hospital she went straight to Naruto's room to give him his new clothes that she bought the day before hoping they where the right size when she game him the bag she told him"I will just be outside the room ok Naruto when your dressed we will head home ok"

Naruto walked out a few minute's later dressed in black ANBU pants converse all stars and a baggy jumper on. "ok im ready to go Narumi-nee."

Narumi was driving home when she spotted Ichiraku ramen so she pulled over "Naruto you still like ramen right"she asked. He nodded,"ok lets go in and i will buy you some ok." Narumi asked "ok nee-chan" he replied they got out the car and Narumi locked it up and the walked into the ramen shop.

"welcome to Ichiraku ramen my name is Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame"the owner said. "may I take your order please" Ayame said "can I have a vegetable ramen please,"asked Narumi "can I have two beef ramen please Ayame." naruto asked "coming right up"said Ayame

-TWENTY MINUTES LATER-

Narumi payed and thanked the ramen owner and they left to head home

when they finally got home it was getting dark Narumi parked the car in the parking spot and locked up for the final time tonight they walked into the house together "naruto time for bed we need to be up early in the morning to go shopping to get your school stuff you will be starting a new school next Monday ok." Narumi said, Naruto didn't say a word he just nodded " room is just up the stairs and the second door to the left ok mine is at the en of the hall" indicated Narumi

Narumi then went into her room after naruto went to bed. Narumi *I hope he will make some good friends at school* thought narumi

* * *

><p>AN im sorry to who read the big mistake i made when trying to post this<p> 


End file.
